


Have You Ever Been Attracted to a Guy You Hate?

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have no idea what to tag???, Jackson is kinda ooc in my opinion, Jackson-centric, M/M, Nice Jackson, POV Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Jackson says he hates Stiles, but Danny says he should ask him out, and Danny's advice usually works so...





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever been attracted to a guy-"

"No, Jackson, I'm straight," Danny deadpanned. He dismissed the fact that Jackson had appeared in his room, uninvited. It was a normal occurrence. 

Jackson shoved him before continuing, "Have you ever been attracted to a guy you hate?" 

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Odd question. I don't think I've ever disliked someone as strongly as you do, but yes, hot guys are still hot guys, even if they're assholes."

"What do you do about it when that happens?" 

Danny's other eyebrow raised to join the first, "Generally I ignore the feelings. Most of the time they're straight dudes anyway." He shrugged. 

"What if you've been trying to ignore it but you can't?" 

"Probably fuck them, you know? Get out all the feelings."

"What if-"

"Jackson," Danny interrupted with a glare that could rival Lydia's, "who is this dude?"

Heat tinted Jackson's cheeks a soft pink and his gaze darted away. Danny blinked in surprise, he'd never seen Jackson blush before.

"I'm not gonna answer any other questions you have until you tell me." The statement left no room for arguing.

Jackson stared down at his hands for some time, long enough for Danny to go back to doing his homework.

"Stilinski."

The response startled Danny, no matter how quiet the name was actually spoken.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah, _oh_."

"I can see how that'd be a problem," he continued, putting away his homework. "Alright, so, how do you know you like him?" 

Jackson finally looked up, "He still pisses me off a lot, right?"

"Right," Danny nodded.

"But like, sometimes when he's being a little shit towards someone else it makes me laugh, then he smiles at me and suddenly I'm a fucking twelve year old girl with butterflies in my stomach and all that bullshit. And when he _is_ being an ass towards me it makes me want to shove him up a wall and kiss him to shut him up!"

"You must wanna kiss him a lot then," Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, it's kind of a problem." Jackson rubbed at the nape of his neck before adding on, "Also, sometimes, when one of the other pack members touch him, it pisses me off even more than he does."

"Well, you certainly seem to like him, but what do you wanna do about it? Do you wanna fuck him or date him or what?"

Jackson slumped, eyes trained on his hands. It was a strange sight to see, very... not-Jackson.

"I think... I think I do wanna date him..."

"Then asked him out! What could go wrong?" Danny suggested with too much faith.

Jackson glared at him, "Literally everything could go wrong! He could reject me, he could tell everyone about how he rejected me, he could tell the pack about it and get me kicked out!" He listed each 'he could' off his fingers and probably would've continued if Danny didn't interrupt.

"He's not gonna get you kicked out of the pack and he's not gonna tell everyone about it! He might be a douche but he's not that kind of a douche. Besides, you have no idea if he'll reject you. You're Jackson fucking Whittemore and no one other than myself has ever rejected you."

Jackson blinked, "Wow, great speech."

Danny mock bowed, "Thank you, thank you. Now go ask the asshole out!" He gave Jackson a little shove, pushing him towards the door.

Jackson flipped him off but didn't look back as he left the Mahealani household. 

~

Jackson knocked on the door before he could stop himself. It was almost ten at night and he was sure he was going to regret this in the morning.

The door flew open a few moments later and his eyes widened minutely at the sight, trailing down Stiles' body immediately. The human was wearing a baggy, faded batman shirt and matching black boxers. Definitely his pyjamas.

"Jackson? The fuck are you doing here?" The surprise was evident in Stiles' voice, and a hand shot up to adjust his shirt so it stopped hanging off his shoulder, where it had been revealing bare skin.

"Sorry, I know this is weird and I'm gonna kick myself as soon as I say it but will you go on a date with me on Saturday?" The words rushed out of his mouth like the awkward teenager he wasn't. Or shouldn't be.

Stiles gaped at him for too many seconds before blurting, "Is this a prank? Are the rest of the lacrosse team gonna burst out from behind the bushes with cameras in hand, laughing their asses off?" 

Jackson smiled and shook his head. "Nope, just me being an idiot and you... in your pyjamas..." he mumbled the last part to himself, eyes slipping down again.

"Shit, yeah, alright, I'll go on a date with you. Saturday night at six, pick me up, don't be late and don't make me regret it." He grinned before the door blocked him from view, quietly locking shut.

Jackson blinked for a moment before a wide smile broke out across his face. He quickly sent Danny a text before leaving.

_'He said yes!'_


	2. Chapter 2

"What restaurants does Stiles like to eat at?"

"Jackson?"

"Yes, McCall, it's me. Now shut up and listen. I know he loves curly fries but I can't exactly get that for a first date." Jackson huffed, folding an arm underneath his head.

"Why not?"

He glared up at his ceiling, _'Is McCall really an idiot?'_

"Because it's cheap fast food, hardly first date material. What would it say about me if I got him that?"

Scott mulled it over for a moment. "It would suggest that you know what he likes and you care about him?" He sighed, "Look, Stiles doesn't care that you're rich. He doesn't care that you can take him to the most expensive and fancy restaurant in or out of town. He cares about curly fries and having a good time."

"Alright, no need for a speech... Okay, I'll take him out for curly fries..."

Jackson was silent for so long that Scott was about to say goodbye and hang up when a soft word drifted through the phone,

"Thanks."

Then there was the resounding click of the call ending.

~

Jackson's hand sifted through his hair nervously, a strange gesture for the usually arrogant teen. He inhaled sharply, raised his head up and stared the door down. Finally, he knocked on the door. 

He heard a quiet groan come from upstairs and almost bolted right then and there. 

_‘Does he not want to see me? Did he change his mind and decide he doesn’t want to go out with the former reptilian murderer? Does he hate me because of everything I’ve done in the past? Does he-'_

His thoughts were cut off as the door swung open to reveal a pale, sweaty, sickly Stiles. 

“Stiles?” he asked, concern coursing through his veins.

“Fuck, Jackson, I’m sorry, I forgot to call and cancel.” Stiles leaned heavily against the doorway and Jackson was worried he might collapse.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” he asked. He took a quick step forward, hand coming up to rest on the teen’s cheek. 

“Yeah, I’ve been throwing up for the last, like, two hours. It’s really gross. Again, I’m sorry you came over here for nothing.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be for nothing?” The nervous kid from the other night shone through as he looked up at Stiles.

“What are you suggesting? A movie on my laptop and cuddles?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

“Actually, yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Jackson smiled and Stiles responded with a surprisingly bright grin for someone who looked like death. The pale boy reached out and grabbed Jackson’s hand, tugging him into the housing and closing the door behind him.

As they walked up the stairs Jackson asked, “Are you gonna throw up again? Because, if you do, I might have to say no to the cuddling.”

Stiles gasped with an exaggeratedly offended face. “I thought our love was worth more to you than my vomit!”

Jackson would’ve shoved him if they weren’t still on the stairs.

“Shut up, your vomit is fucking gross. You said so yourself!” 

Stiles pouted but Jackson pulled him into his bedroom and onto the bed. He shoved his face into Stiles’ neck, successfully wiping the pout from his face.

Stiles spoke up after a few moments of silence and snuggling, “What were you planning for the date?”

“Secret,” Jackson mumbled into his neck.

“What? No, come on, you gotta tell me,” Stiles whined.

Jackson chuckled and Stiles lied to himself that he shivered because he was sick.

“I was gonna take you out for curly fries and milkshakes,” the now-werewolf admitted. 

“Curly fries and a milkshake for a first date? Marry me now, dude.”

Jackson laughed again and they laid there for a while in content silence before, finally, Stiles grabbed his laptop.

They watched Captain America movies until Stiles fell asleep. It was the best date Jackson had ever had, even if Stiles did drool on his favourite shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @stilesxeveryone, my inbox is always open!


End file.
